1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-317582 describes a multilayer wiring board having a first wiring board and a second wiring board that has a greater number of conductive layers than the first wiring board, where the second wiring board (carrier board) is embedded in a recessed portion of the first wiring board (motherboard) so that part of such a multilayer wiring board is set to have a greater number of conductive layers than the rest. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-317582 are incorporated herein by reference in this application.